


Take Care

by sterlingstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, this is filth and sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingstars/pseuds/sterlingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day of setting up camp, and, as per usual, Frederick has overworked himself. Robin is determined to help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

“You look tired.”

Frederick turns to Robin, brows raised in questioning. He's just removing his tie, fingers loosely grasped on the thin piece of fabric. His shirt, as always, is crisp and pressed, even after a long day of setting up camp. It's been a long week, but hopefully they can remain settled where they are for more than a few days.

“It has been a long day, I'll admit.” He gives a small smile, and Robin smiles back.

“Come here.”

His shoulders relax and he walks over to where Robin's sitting on the cot, standing in front of him. He places a single hand on his hip, looking expectantly down at Robin, who grins at the sight. He laughs, and grabs Frederick's free hand, bringing it to his mouth for a soft kiss. Frederick blushes at the gesture, which only makes Robin smile more.

“It has been a long day,” he says gently. “You did more than your fair share of work. It's time you relaxed. You deserve it. I can see how tense you are- and I'm going to put a stop to that before you run out of this tent.” 

Frederick rolls his eyes. “Come now, Robin- we're hardly finished. There are still a few things to be done, and what if milord needs me?”

“Chrom has plenty of other people to help him,” Robin says with a brow raised. “Besides, no running into his arms tonight- I'm the only man for you, remember?”

Frederick blushes again, and Robin's heart skitters at the sight. 

“It's not like that.,” he says, embarrassed.

“I know. I just like teasing you.”

“Hmmph.”

Frederick goes back over to the table and sets his tie on it. He sits on their stool, unlacing his boots, which is a welcome sign to Robin that he's not leaving the tent tonight. Good. He gets up and quietly walks over, standing behind Frederick. He places his hands on those broad shoulders and begins to rub them, working his fingers into the tense muscle. Frederick hums a little, leaning into the contact.

“I'm going to take care of you tonight,” he whispers into Frederick's ear. “Just relax, love.” 

He looses a sigh, and Robin smiles. He strokes his hair for a moment, moving it from his eyes before going back to rubbing his shoulders. The muscle there is tense, and he works his fingers into it with some effort, trying to release some of the tension. Frederick makes a soft noise in his throat, and Robin smiles again.  
“Does that feel better?”

“Gods, yes,” Frederick says, and his tone is a little breathy.

“Oh, I like the sound of that,” Robin purrs, and Frederick's ears turn pink at the tips. 

Still rubbing, Robin leans forward and presses a kiss to the back of Frederick's neck. Frederick shivers a little, and Robin takes that as a signal to continue, kssing across his neck before going to his left ear, nibbling it softly. Frederick moans softly, then, and that goes straight between Robin's legs.

He comes around to stand in front of Frederick, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck. He moves his hair back out of his face, smiling gently. Frederick's hands go to Robin's waist, gently settling on his hips. 

“I love you,” Robin says softly.

Frederick hums, and Robin kisses him, then. It's soft, and warm. Frederick's lips part easily, and Robin slides his tongue acros that delicious bottom lip. Frederick shudders a little, and Robin goes further, licking into his mouth and elliciting a moan. Frederick's hands tighten on his hips, putting a little pressure, and Robin grins through their kiss. 

“Mmm, do you want something, Frederick?”

“Perhaps,” he murmurs. “Are you willing to give?”

“I'm all yours,” Robin purrs in his ear. “I told you I was taking care of you tonight.”

He audibly groans a little, and Robin laughs lightly, urging him to stand. He does, and they walk over to the cot, where Robin pushes him until his knees hit the edges.

“Go on and sit, then.”

He does, easing onto the cot. His eyes are dark and warm, and he cups Robin's face, bringing him in for another kiss. Robin indulges him, kissing him deeply. He licks his mouth open again, causing his lover to groan, and he feels a swoop of triumph. He moves his mouth down Frederick's jaw, to his neck. He unbuttons his shirt as he kisses, moving it across his chest and exposing some of the flesh there. He licks a spot on Frederick's neck, teasing a moan from him. Robin grins up at him, lashes fluttering. 

“I love it when you look at me like that.”

Robin grins, hands on Frederick's chest. He traces the contours of the muscles with his hands, lingering on the waistband of his trousers.

“I just love looking at you. Among other things.”

Robin's grin is a little wicked as he kisses Frederick's chest, working his way down. He takes one of his nipples into his mouth, tonguing it until the other man moans deeply. He pops off and gives the second the same treatment, and when he looks up again, Frederick's pupils are blown wide with arousal swallowing up the deep brown of his irisies.

He lowers himself to his knees, licking up Frederick's abs, and his lover shudders at the touch, squirming a little. Robin grins, hands on Frederick's thighs, as he begins to undo his belt and fastenings on his trousers. He opens them up, and Frederick is already hard, groaning as his erection springs free of his clothing.

“I'll take care of you,” he whispers.

Frederick doesn't have time to respond before Robin licks the head of his cock, causing him to buck his hips a little and let out a low, deep groan. He licks teasingly at the tip, lapping up the small amount of precome gathered, grinning the whole time.

Placing one hand at the base, he looks right up at Frederick as he takes half of him into his mouth, swallowing it with enthusiasm. Frederick moans loudly, his hands going into Robin's hair and tugging at the strands as he begins to suck. 

He never breaks eye contact, stroking Frederick at the base of his cock while bobbing on the rest of it, making very enthusiastic sounds as he does so. Frederick's eyes are wide, his mouth open and swollen, face deeply flushed. This is, perhaps, one of Robin's favorite sights in the world. 

He swirls his tongue around the top, lapping at the sensitive skin just below the head, and Frederick gasps, his hips bucking very slightly with the motion, in rhythm with Robin's hand. His hands keep tugging at Robin's hair, tightening a little whenever he hits a good stroke or sucks a little harder. The blow job is wet and a little sloppy, a small amount of drool dripping out of the corner of Robin's mouth as he sucks, moaning happily as Frederick bucks into him.

“Oh, _gods_ ,” he gasps, hands tugging hard at his hair. “Robin... Robin, if you do that much longer, I....”

Robin pops off, licking his lips and grinning.

“Well, in that case, let's move on, shall we?”

He stands up, wrapping his arms around Frederick's neck. He's incredibly hard himself, and dying to get those hands on him, but he knows what he wants, and unfortunately, that requires him to wait a little longer.

“I want to take you,” he whispers, nibbling Frederick's earlobe. “Would you like that?”

He shakes his head, and Robin frowns a little.

“No,” he says, his voice husky. “I think... I think I want to take _you_. You're all mine right? Yes- I think tonight i'll be doing a little of the taking.”

Robin goes a little weak in the knees, face going deep red, while the rest of his blood rushes to his groin. He's painfully hard now, and he whines a little breathlessly. Frederick grins. 

“Shall we?”

“Yes,” he whimpers.

Their clothes come off impressively quickly, and Frederick points to the cot. Robin obliges, sitting and looking up at the knight, who's staring at him rather hungrily. His mouth is watering, his cock throbbing, thighs already trembling in anticipation. This isn't the outcome of the night he expected, but he's no less excited. 

“How do you want me?” He asks breathlessly. 

“Lie down,” he says.

Robin does so, spreading out on his back, looking up at Frederick with wide eyes. Frederick climbs onto the cot, hovering over him, and Robin is trembling. He notices the bottle of oil in Frederick's hand, but he doesn't uncork it just yet. He trails his fingers down Robin's chest, lingering across his hips, before bringing them back up and placing them on his lips.

“Suck,” he says, voice trembling.

Robin moans as he takes Frederick's fingers into his mouth, laving them with his tongue. Frederick pulls them out with a wet sound, and Robin's legs are spread a mile wide by the time the first finger presses against his entrance. Frederick circles it, massaging the skin there, before pressing the tip of his index finger in. Robin moans, squirming a little.

Slowly, he works the first finger in, and starts thrusting it. Robin moans softly, pushing into the thrusts a little, and Frederick looks positively dubauched, eyes wide as he watches himself finger Robin. 

“Come on, more,” he pleads.

Frederick obliges, adding the second finger, and Robin grunts, his back arching ever so slightly. He's moaning steadily now as Frederick fingers him, and whines when he scissors his fingers, stretching him. Frederick even gasps a little at the sight, biting his lip, and Robin thrusts into his fingers, moaning.

“Oh, gods,” Frederick murmurs, face red. “Look at you.”

“Add another one,” Robin gasps. “Please. I can't wait anymore.”

Frederick does as he says, adding a third finger, and Robin makes a high-pitched noise in his throat. Frederick moans, pumping his fingers at a rather fast pace. Robin is writhing, a steady stream of noise leaving his throat as Frederick fingers him hard and fast. 

“Oh gods, Frederick, please, I want you. Please. Right now, I need you, please.”

“I've got you, love,” he whispers, and his voice is deeply husky.

He uncorks the oil, and Robin watches, slack-jawed, as he slicks himself up. He rubs some into Robin's entrance, causing him to release a rather breathy moan. He lines himself up, then, and when he pushes in, Robin keens. 

They stay that way for a moment, Robin allowing himself to adjust to the girth before Frederick pushes further in. he leans over Robin, and they're chest to chest. Robin wraps his arms around Frederick's neck, hands resting on his shoulderblades. He wraps his legs around Frederick's hips, and he begins to thrust. They both cry out at the sensation, and Frederick starts off slow, trying to establish a pace.

Slowly but surely, he starts to pick it up, building a faster pace and smoother rhythm. Robin is moaning into his ear, Frederick kissing his neck, as he thrusts. The cot rocks steadily beneath them, nothing but the sound of the wood creaking and their moans filling the space of the tent. 

“Frederick, harder,” Robin gasps. 

“Are you sure?” He asks, eyes soft even as he continues thrusting.

“Yes, gods, yes. _Harder_ , please.”

Frederick groans and picks up the pace, causing Robin to cry out. They kiss, and it's deep and sloppy and wet, their mouths just sort of meshing around their moans. Frederick is groaning in that deep, ragged voice, and it's driving Robin absolutely wild. He rakes his nails across the flesh of Frederick's back, causing the other man to cry out.

“Robin, you feel so good,” he gasps into his neck. “Gods, you feel so good, Robin.”

“Ngh, _Frederick_ ,” is all he can manage. He's beyond coherency.

He clenches a little, trying to tease as best as he can, and the noise Frederick makes is postively filthy. He does it again, and Frederick picks up the pace, now going deeper. The cot shakes harder beneath them, and Robin can hardly even make a sound, his mouth just hanging open.

“Oh, do you like that?” Frederick grunts. 

He nods, unable to speak, and Frederick adjusts, sitting up a little. He throws Robin's legs on his shoulders, holding them in place, and pounds into him. Robin looses a breathless scream, his back arching. Frederick is completely focused, and the sound of their flesh smacking is absolutely filthy. Robin can hardly stand it, writhing and clawing at the material underneath him as Frederick continues his assualt. He clenches again, and Frederick almost goes cross-eyed.

“Oh, gods, Robin, I'm going to...”

He trails off, moaning. His thrusts become more frantic and erratic, and Robin keens, his back arching up high off the cot. 

“I w-want you to c-c-come inside me,” he gasps. “Please. Do it. C-come inside me, Frederick, I want you to.”

“Oh, _gods_ -”

And then he's shuddering, loosing a guttural groan as he comes, filling Robin with a flood of warmth, making him nearly rise up completely off the cot. He thrusts through his orgasm, and when he finishes, he stays there for a moment, panting. Robin is squirming beneath him, hands reaching for his throbbing cock, but Frederick stops him.

“Let me.”

He starts thrusting again, his hands going from Robin's legs to his cock, wrapping aroud them. Robin gasps at the contact, crying out at the sensation, the friction he needs finally coming into play. 

“Oh, _oh_ , gods, please, Frederick, please, don't stop, gods...”

He trails off into a stream of incoherent noises and half-words, unable to think around the intense pleasure that's threatening to overwhelm him.

“Robin,” Frederick gasps, “Look at me.”

He does, looking up at Frederick through half-lidded eyes, his mouth hanging open. 

“Come for me,” he says, and his voice is so low that Robin's sure it rumbles. “Come for me, Robin, come for me.”

“Frederick,” he gasps. 

The heat builds in his abdomen in a rush, sudden and intense. 

“Oh gods, Frederick, I'm gonna come, oh gods, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come,” he sobs, hips thrusting wildly.

Frederick pulls out and repalces one of his hands with his mouth, and Robin immediately loses it.

“F-frederick!”

He's crying out, back arching up high, and then he's coming, an animal noise torn from his throat at his release. Frederick never breaks eye contact, and swallows every drop of his release. Robin's eyes are blown impossibly wide, and he's thrusting wildly into Frederick's mouth, making embarrassing, incoherent noises. 

Frederick pops off with a filthy, wet noise, and Robin can hardly breathe, lying spent on the cot, boneless. A sheen of sweat covers their skin, and they both have swollen mouths and dark eyes. Frederick collapses on top of him, breathing heavily. They're both utterly boneless and spent, panting.

“I t-told you I would take c-care of you,” Robin manages to gasp.

Frederick grins.


End file.
